For Our Heroes
by storycat12
Summary: This is what got stuck in my head after I read Blood and Sugar by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows. I hope you don't mind I wrote a story based on yours! It really isn't exactly like it, not at all. It's my own, I swear. Please read! Rated T for blood.


Screams, cries for help, filled her ears. They filled her ears, heart, eyes, until pain and heartbreak was all she felt. What's happening? Was it war? Was she going to die? Was she dying?

Everything was numb with pain. Blood seeped into the grass beneath her. Red blood, mixing with green grass. It was all wrong. What's going on?

She was supposed to be strong, brave. She was supposed to be grown up, mature, responsible. So why does she feel like a little girl? Why was she screaming for help, for the ones who took care of her?

"No! No, please! Please, someone help! Someone help me!" The everlasting screams. Who was screaming? Was it her? No it couldn't be her ─ she was too strong. She wasn't a little girl who needed help. She was a big girl.

"Thalia!" Where was she? Could she be gone? Yes, she probably is. If she can go crazy, then the girl can be gone.

Something tried to swipe at her, but something else deflected it. People were fighting. Why was it getting quieter, farther away? Why was it darker? Why couldn't she hear anything? What was wrong? What's happening to her?

"_Thalia!"_

Stab. Deflect. Shove. Kill. Stab. Deflect. Shove. Kill. It was all the same. Over and over, he did the same thing, killing all of these monsters. He heard a scream that seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember. It could be anyone.

He once swore that he would never kill anything other than monsters. He once swore that he wouldn't let anything hurt his friends. But, now he couldn't tell who his friends were and who his enemies were. So he kept killing monsters, over and over, until he couldn't even remember his name. Everything just faded away.

There once was someone who helped him stay strong. She used to hold him until the monsters went away. She wouldn't let him go crazy. She wouldn't let him sink into himself. Where was she? She used to love him. She used to kiss him and tell him everything would be alright. She wouldn't let this happen. So where was she?

People screamed at him, saying a name that could be his, but he wasn't sure. Was it his name? Could it be them calling him? He wasn't sure, so he just sunk back into his ritual. Stab. Deflect. Shove. Kill. Stab. Deflect. Shove. Kill.

Something raked its claws over his back. It hurt, but not much. The pain was almost numbed. It was like, he could feel that it hurts, or it should, but he can't really feel it. Not really.

Blood, his blood, splattered the ground. He fell on red grass. Huh. It was red. Shouldn't it be green? Why wasn't it green?

Someone killed the monster that made him fall. Fighting continued. Why were they fighting? He hadn't really thought about what they were fighting for while he was fighting. He couldn't remember.

Death was near, he could tell. His vision was black tinged and was slowly leaving. His eyes were closing and all pain and realty was leaving him. True, it had left him long ago. But, this time it was truly gone.

He was screaming. Not from pain, but that he was actually dying. He had faced billions of monster, had bathed in the Styx, had faced Kronos and other Titans, had been forced to unite enemies, and had sailed a giant warship from the U.S. to Rome, and then to Greece. He couldn't be dying, not after all he had done. Why was he dying now? Why? He didn't want to die. It seemed kind of peaceful, though. The cries and screams were fading.

He felt something as he was dying. Someone else, someone close to him, was dying too. Someone he loved. Maybe he could finally have peace in death. Peace. Something he had never had. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

They were dead. Their heroes, the two that had led them into battle twice now, and had made it through the last one, were dead. They were the heroes of many, and now were gone.

"Hazel, can't you do anything?"

"No, they-they're gone. They're gone!" One girl bursts into tears. One guy comforts her.

"This isn't fair! It isn't fair! They were my best friends, my brother and sister! Why-they can't be gone! They just- they just can't!" the other girl screams, bursting into tears and running through the door. She slams it on her way through, and they hear her scream, "Unfair!"

"They didn't die in vain, guys. We can't give up. We have to win this, for them. For everyone who died, we have to win."

"He's right. We will win, not for us, not for the gods, but for them. Our heroes."

And so they did. They won the war for all who died, especially their heroes. Many died, but the biggest loss was the two heroes. They were everything to the other campers. They were everyone's leaders, siblings, heroes. Many came to them for advice, problems, help, etc. They were everyone's heroes. The Fates couldn't leave them alone until they finally died. They had been through lots, and now they were gone.

One child came and proclaimed them dead. He said they were happy and staying in Elysium. He was crying. They were like his big brother and sister. They protected him and made sure he was okay. They searched for him when everyone didn't even realize he was gone. They kept his secret.

His sister came and hugged him then. He sobbed into her and she sobbed into him.

Even the gods were taking this loss hard. Mr. D drank more and more Diet Coke, Artemis and the Hunters mourned, Apollo wasn't his normal happy-go-lucky self, Poseidon made the ocean constantly have storms and be gray, Athena was found crying often, Zeus was causing thunder storms, Hades was even more depressed and was constantly with his son and daughter, Demeter made winter longer, Ares didn't have the heart to fight much anymore, Aphrodite wasn't wearing makeup anymore and had bloodshot eyes, Hera was caught sulking very often, Hephaestus didn't build much anymore, and Hestia often forgot about the hearth.

Everyone was upset. Even Persephone was upset; therefore the flowers in the Underworld weren't growing anymore.

The burial was the most magnificent ever, and by far the saddest. No one spoke and everyone, including the gods, showed up. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. The fire wolfed down their golden shrouds, sending flames high into the night sky. The moon wasn't out that night, so the only light was the flames. The only noise was sobbing and the crackling of the flames. Chiron had tears streaming down his face. Two of his favorite campers were gone.

"She was always so hopeful. She had so much pride, faith, and hope. She loved him so much, it hurt her sometimes. I would have to comfort her often while she cried. I would wonder why she would bother if it hurt her, but then I realized that she really loved him. She couldn't leave him."

"He always was so sweet. I knew he would never hurt his friends from the moment I met him. I found I was correct. He would rather die than to have someone else die. He couldn't kill the demigods at the last war. I remember thinking he was weak, but then I realized it wasn't that. He just knew they were innocent. They were corrupted. It wasn't their fault."

"The two of them were so… powerful and brave. They were true heroes from the moment they stepped through those borders. They fought for everything, everyone. No matter what, they would succeed. It was how they worked."

"I remember hearing about him through her. I always thought she was exaggerating. Then I met him and realized what she said was true. He was a hero, a selfless, brave, powerful hero. He was strong in more ways than one. But even the strongest fall."

"I only knew them for a short while, but they really changed my life. They showed me what true love was, even though I should've already known. They were like my older siblings, people I could always trust. Neither of them would ever betray us, and neither of them would ever hurt us. They could, oh Zeus knows they could, but they never did. I-I don't know what'll happen now that they're gone. I do know that they will always live in my heart. I will never forget them and what they did."

The man in the Italian suit greeted the two as they reached the ferry. The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a drachma, but the man waved it off.

"Hades insisted I let you by without pay. He's waiting for you. He would like to talk to you before you go to Elysium."

"Shouldn't we try out first?" the girl asked. He shook his head.

"No, you two don't have to. You two are heroes. You saved Olympus twice. You don't need to try out."

With that, he took them to Hades' castle where Hades smiled and talked to the two heroes, before sending them off to where all of their dead friends awaited them in Elysium.

**It's nice to get that off my chest. I got this idea from Blood and Sugar by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows. I didn't mean to steal your idea, I just really like the story and wanted to write one too!**

**The heroes were Percy and Annabeth, if you didn't figure that out already. In the one part after, the first person is Leo. The first girl is Hazel, the second is Thalia, and the person who tells them they have to win is Jason. The last person is Piper. **

**When the people are talking, it's the campers talking about the two. The first two things said are Thalia. You can guess the others!**


End file.
